masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Immunity (Item Power)
This article is about the Item Power called '"Magic Immunity". For information about the innate unit ability of the same name, see Magic Immunity. For the sorcery spell, see Magic Immunity (Spell).'' | rank = | item = Sword Mace Axe Bow Staff Wand Jewelry Shield Chainmail Platemail | effect = true | all = Magic Immunity | availability = Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} '''"Magic Immunity" is an Item Power available through , and like the unit ability so-named, immunizes the Hero against virtually every form of magical attack. It may be added to any Magical Item created for Heroes via . Some of the 250 premade Items possess this power, and these can be found mainly as Treasure during the campaign. Effect This enchantment represents a culmination of power to counter and nullify magic. It grants lasting, unbreakable Magic Immunity so long as the enchanted article is held or worn. Magic Immunity does pretty much exactly what it is named for doing, protecting the hero from direct-damage spells, Unit Curses, negative effects from Combat Enchantments and Global Enchantments, Breath Attacks and Gaze Attacks. It raises hero's defense score to against . The Item Power is transient: it will dissipate immediately if the Hero ever removes or loses the item. While worn, however, it cannot be dispelled. This constitutes a serious advantage over the Unit Enchantment and may well justify the additional of imbuing Magic Immunity as an Item Power. Strategy Granting one of the single strongest abilities in the game, and rubbing the matter in by preventing it from being removed by or , "Magic Immunity" is easily worth the mana cost of enchantment and is an end in itself whenever you have and the Artificer and Runemaster skills. "Magic Immunity" expands opportunities for fragile heroes. Rear-line mages, who might otherwise be slain effortlessly by AI Wizards with commonplace stuff like , , or , can engage these Wizards' forces safely. They can also no longer be disabled and killed— or even targeted, for that matter— with hexes. Many creatures in Encounter Zones possess strong ranged magic attacks and will single a vulnerable Hero out unless he has this power. The hero will likewise be immune to most of the dangerous Special Attacks used by these creatures when they manage to close in and attack. The only dangerous spell that might be encountered repeatedly, and against which "Magic Immunity" does nothing, is . Combining this Power with the "Flight" Item Power takes advantage of the AI's limitations: normally the enemy will and then attempt to a flying hero, but with "Magic Immunity", the AI will start considering alternatives to this combo with greater weight, and may be enticed to spend its on more expensive, but less decisive, Combat Enchantments and Summoning Spells. "Magic Immunity" is part of a cluster of Item Powers, listed below, which derive from Unit Enchantment Spells that are entirely defensive and trigger against specific threats. Acquisition Three top-tier Champions possess Magic Immunity, and need not be equipped with this Power. Create Artifact With , "Magic Immunity" may be added to any Magical Item of your own design through . Crafting is an expensive and time-consuming process. The investment is more reasonable with the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Overland :Main article: Magical Items in Treasure The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Items. Of these, 25 grant "Magic Immunity". This power causes a premade Item to demand that the Wizard have particular Spellbooks in order to appear in a Treasure Hoard, and the requirements are irregular. Even while this is one of the most common Item Powers among the pre-defined Items, it is therefore not likely to be found by most kinds of Wizards. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Items: * By winning a difficult Encounter. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. Still, Items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit your needs. The table below lists the pre-defined Items with this power. Category:Item Powers